Black Petals: Prologue
by Ryan the Game Master
Summary: A peaceful day is wrecked by a certain Rosy Rascal. So, a fed up Sonic decides to finally be honest with his friend. A prologue to a greater chain of events.


**For those of you who are reading, Black Petals, this is what happened to start the whole thing. **

**Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose are owned by Service Games (SEGA).  
**

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Soleanna's Castle Town. People were milling about, minding their own business. The band was practicing, the shops were still in business and students from Spagonia University were visiting the City of Water on a field trip of sorts. Yes, things were quite peaceful.

For one Sonic the Hedgehog, it was just the kind of day he lived, and fought, for. He was lying on a bench this day relaxing, a pastime he was rare to be seen partaking in. _'Man, it's been a while since I've had the chance to just chill like this,'_ he thought to himself. _'It's nice to not have to deal with Eggman for a change. I wonder what I should do later...' _Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, something quickly got his attention.

"There you are, Sonic!"

Sonic opened an eye at the voice that called out to him and groaned as a girl wearing an all too familiar red dress came running towards him. "Aw, geez. It's Amy. She would have to come out of nowhere. I was almost asleep, too..." As he contemplated getting up and taking off as he usually did whenever she showed up, he decided he just couldn't be arsed today and stayed put. _'Here we go again...' _he thought as she approached him.

"There *pant* you are, *pant* Sonic!" Amy said between breaths. "Now why *pant* didn't you tell me *pant* you were here?" Sonic sleepily replied, "You know me, Amy. I go where I feel like." Amy giggled, having finally caught her breath. "That's true. That's one of many things that makes you so dreamy..." Sonic merely groaned under his breath. "So, I was thinking," Amy continued, "Since we're both here, maybe we could take a walk through the forest. There's a spot that's said to be the most romantic in the whole city!"

Without missing a beat, he answered, "I'll pass." Amy, without missing a beat, pouted. "Oh come on, Sonic! I came all this way to find you, and now that I'm here you just want to lay around and do nothing?"

"Today, yeah," Sonic said with a long yawn.

"Well," Amy growled, "Today, we're going on a walk. Now, come on!" To prove her point, she quickly yanked the hero his feet, dragging him to the Castle Town exit. As they got close, Sonic got fed up and took his hand back. "Look, Amy. I appreciate you coming all this way, but I'm just not in the mood, all right?"

"What you mean, 'not in the mood'?" Amy pouted. "Couples are always in the mood to hang out together! Even you should know that, silly." Sonic then sighed and thought to himself. _'All right, that's it. It's time I came clean.'_

Clearing his throat, he then said to Amy, "OK. Listen, Amy. There's something I've got to tell you." Blinking, Amy asked, "Really?" He nodded. "Something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, actually." Amy's eyes widened at that. "**REALLY?**" When he nodded again, she shook with anticipation. A minute went by as Sonic prepared himself. _'Man, this isn't going to be cool, but it's gotta be done. I just hope I don't hurt her too bad.' _Amy's thoughts, however, were significantly more upbeat.

_'Sonic's actually nervous? Why would he be nervous unless... ! He's going to propose! That HAS to be it! Why else would he be here? He knew this would be the ideal setting! Oh, Sonic, you dreamy devil!'_

"Amy..."

"Yes?"

"What I have to tell you is..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"YES?"

"I just want to be friends."

"...What?"

"I am not now, nor have I ever been interested in dating you, marrying you, or anything else like that."

"..."

There was total silence in the area. Soon, a small crowd began to gather, which made Sonic even more uncomfortable as he impatiently waited for Amy to respond. For what seemed like an eternity, he decided to speak again. "I'm sorry I didn't say so a long time ago. I didn't wanna hurt you, but enough's enough. I just don't like you like that, all right?" Amy remained silent, as if frozen.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but it's better this way. It's not like you were getting anywhere chasing me around, anyway." Looking to lighten the mood, Sonic added, "I'm still your friend, you know. That hasn't changed and never will. Ever. So, hang in there. Ok?" He then smiled and gave her a thumbs up to reassure her. Amy remained still, as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, geez. Amy, please don't start crying. Look, there are plenty of guys who'd love to go out with you. I'm positive!" This had no effect, either. Puzzled at what to do, and just now noticing the group of people surrounding them, he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

She looked at the hedgehog before her and it all began to make sense. His standoffish behavior when around her, the way he took off any time he saw her come near, how she had to force him to spend time with her. He never loved her...ever. As it all sunk in, Amy heard a voice calling out to her...

"...y. ...my! Amy! Are you ok?" It was Sonic, trying to get her attention. When he did this, Amy was jolted back to reality. So many emotions flooded her senses. Sadness, pain, confusion...but the most prominent one, the one she chose to end this conversation...was anger.

"SONIC, YOU **JERK!**" Sonic backed away at that outburst, but before he could react, Amy brought out her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer and smacked him into the nearest wall. Her anger was quickly replaced by sorrow as she ran off into the forest, sobbing. The crowd of people didn't know what to think and, as a service to the hero that saved their planet time and time again, thought it best not to get involved and respectfully dispersed.

Sonic was in pain, but nothing was broken. As he scraped himself up off the wall and gather up his remaining Rings, he looked to the forest where his long-time friend was tearfully headed. As he watched her fade away into the distance, he smiled hopefully to himself. "Amy...you'll be ok. I know it. You're stronger than you think you are."

* * *

_I had been working on this story as a possible script for a mini-series. I decided to post it as a fan-fiction to get feedback. I__'ll post the actual story once I get some feedback for this prologue. So, please review.  
_

_Thank you.  
_


End file.
